A Tale of Fallen Princes
by Utena Himemiya
Summary: CHAPTER 1 POSTED! JuriXSaionji. Fallen princes were never meant for fairytales, but can the most unlikely of fallen princes find comfort in each other? R&R!


**A/N: Here I am with one of two multi-chapter fanfics. This fanfic is JuriXSaionji (yay!) I've been putting it together for a while now. I think I've got the first chapter down anyway. I'm not sure where I'm going with it as of yet, but I'm sure something will come up eventually.**

**Basic Fanfiction Information**

**Title: A Tale of Fallen Princes**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: SaionjiXJuri**

**Warning: Odd Pairing, Angst and language (mostly on Saionji's behalf)**

**Summary: JuriXSaionji. Fallen princes were never meant for fairytales, but can the most unlikely of fallen princes find comfort in each other? R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, don't you wish I owned it…Probably not if you like Juri with Shiori…Bleck!**

**A Tale of Fallen Princes**

**Chapter 1: The Psychology of a Fallen Prince**

**By: Utena Himemiya**

Princes were heroes meant for fairytales. The one who saved the princess from harm. The one who went on adventures and conquered everything in their path. A prince is a noble being who saves those in deep need. Princes are caring and kind, seeming whimsical and dream-like. They are portrayed as victorious and are a symbol of heroism and justice. But what happens when a prince falls? When a prince falls, they become a shadow of their former self.

They become a cold and twisted distortion of their original being. They become angst ridden and lamenting of the past. The painful past of their prior glory, going back to before they were the regal being of their fairytale. When they were a commoner, existing as any other normal being would.

The prince, after their fall goes through a series of misfortunes, further twisting them into something that would be almost indescribable from their past state.

A fallen prince is an outsider, cast out of their respected fairytale after a new prince is found. To take the princess. To slay the dragon. To be everything that the fallen prince had been. The fallen prince then becomes the dark prince.

Dark princes are negatively charged beings who becomes a Lord of Darkness. The Lord of Darkness is a sinister and negative being, which embodies angst and envy, longing to be reformed to their past state.

There are many fallen princes of Ohtori and some even resemble the Dark Lords. Of these are two prime specimens of the Dark Lord and Fallen Prince title, these fallen princes are Arisugawa Juri and Kyouichi Saionji.

Each of them had experienced a rise and fall of their prince hood. The two have been twisted into sinful individuals who remain lurking in the darkness. The shadow of their former selves.

Each of them carries their own pains.

Fallen princes are most often misunderstood; they live in solitude and sorrow. The green haired prince, who is symbolized by the rose of his hair color, lives in a deep sorrow. A crushing and overwhelming state that comes in a rush of emotions of his past. Anger, conceit and deceptions. What was wrong with being selfish a few times when he was always putting out for others? He did not see anything wrong with it. A wave of false arrogance is caused from that. He was living in a fractured and twisted fairytale now, so he had to fit the part and become the dark prince, the evil being in which the righteous prince must fend off.

The dark prince who was obsessed with capturing the princess in order to live in the delusions of his past as a prince.

The other fallen prince, who was female. Did it say that every prince was male? This female prince tries to be everything that a righteous prince would do but fell herself and turned into a cold individual, but she was a much different prince then Saionji, she was stone cold, with an icy heart. She did not possess the repressed anger as the green haired prince did. This orange haired woman was emotionless in public, but behind closed doors was pained and suffering, just was the green haired prince was.

She had no where to turn and neither did the Green Rose Prince. They felt as if they were alone in their own dark fairytales, delusioned beyond all reality to live in their prior dreams.

Both of them sat in the same room, invited to a school party that neither one of them wished to attend. They were both dressed in their princely attire. Slacks and a nice dress shirt.

Neither liked the idea of a party, and acted as casual as ever when socializing amongst the masses. While doing so, neither one noticed that the other was in the room, Saionji wasn't one to attend anything that didn't require him there, and Juri one to attend a party to look glamorous and share a bit of conversation with the rest of the Seitokai.

The green haired prince had taken the time to look nice himself, though he felt a bit awkward by being there. He stood by himself, sipping the rich champagne out of the wine glass he held.

He glanced around at the other Ohtori Students, clad in their formal best.

Standing in silence as a muster of conversation and music filled the air, as if the bees themselves were dancing to the music. He watched as whirls of color sped around the giant ball room in a waltz.

Amethyst eyes gazed over the horizon.

Across the ball room, azure eyes do the same, sipping on an expensive drink and scanning over the dancers.

She sighed to herself as she stood there in complete silence. As the both eyes scanned across the wide plains of the dance floor, they seemed to come across each other. As they did, each scanned a bit past each other and then stopped and backtracked to that figure.

'_Is that, Saionji?' _Juri questioned to herself. _'How odd, Saionji usually doesn't come to these types of events, unless he's absolutely needed. It's odd to see him dressed like that as well. How proper of him.' _She smiled and tilted her head down.

"Hmpf."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Arisugawa Juri." She could hear Saionji intone. She looked up and there he was, standing before her.

"Well, it's nice to see you here. What's the occasion?" She asked.

"I felt like showing up, is there a law against that?" He asked.

"Hmpf, as sardonic as ever."

"I could say the same for you." The green haired man told her.

There was a silence as the two fallen princes stood beside of each other. Both thinking the same thing, which princes were only for fairytales, and neither of them believed in those anymore, like a grown child, coming to realizations on a utopic and surreal world of fantasy.

"Enjoying the sight?" Saionji finally asked.

"Who can say?" Was Juri's only reply.

**TBC**

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. There will definitely be more of this story, so stay tuned, but I do have other fanfics, so if this doesn't get updated right away, you'll know that it's because I'm writing a new story.**

**Please be sure to check out my C2 Communities, Unexpected Encounters and Utena, the Best At in the Utena category.**

**Also, be sure to review and tell me how I'm doing! This is my favorite couple, and then it would be Utena and Saionji. Anyay, R&R!**


End file.
